


untouched

by mychemicalwinchester



Category: Phandom
Genre: 2009 Phan, Boyfriends, Dominant Phil, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Trying something new, Virgin Dan, blushing dan, cumming untouched, lots of dirty talk, loving, short fic, very porn, wow much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalwinchester/pseuds/mychemicalwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants to see if he can make Dan cum just from his words (spoilers, he can)</p>
            </blockquote>





	untouched

Dan clutched the pillow tighter in his sweaty hand and glanced down at his slim and completely naked body, his new boyfriend phil hovering just beside him. 'I want to try something' phil whispered into his ear 'w-what?' He stammered. 'I wanna see if I can make you cum just from my words' he smirked watching dans blush spread down his neck. 'Can I?' He asked and to which dan just nodded his response.  
Phil shimmied down the bed so he was at dans hips, so close dan could feel his breath on his rock hard cock. Phil took a deep breath 'it's so hard dan' he began, 'I want to touch it so bad, I wanna touch you.' Dan squirmed as he continued 'I think about it you know. When im in bed and missing you, I think about what it would feel like to press your big cock in between my stomach as we grinded together' he breathed. Dan began whimpering as he could feel a few beads of precum forming on his tip. 'I get so hard myself bear, I can't help but to touch it. I think about looking at your twink body while I move my cock up and down in my hand.' By now dan was going wild which was fair enough considering he was still more or less a virgin give or take a blow job or two from his loving lion. He squealed, getting close as phil went on 'I bet you'd love to see me pulling and tugging at my hard dick and screaming for you..' it was all getting to much for Dan and he knew he'd be done soon. 'You're close bear, I can tell. Maybe if you cum now like a good little boy I'll fuck your brains out later, my beautiful darling' and with that Dan came screaming for phils cock. 'Such a good boy' phil whispered whilst stroking his panting boyfriends messy hair. He leant down and pecked his lips 'I'm so proud' he said in a hushed tone. Phil cleaned his bear up and pulled him into a safe and warm cuddle where they kissed happily surrounded by their love.


End file.
